Internal combustion engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from an engine exhaust system to an engine intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce regulated emissions. In a turbocharged engine including a turbine and a compressor, exhaust may be recirculated through a high-pressure (HP) EGR system and/or a low-pressure (LP) EGR system. In an HP EGR system, exhaust is drawn from upstream of the turbine and is mixed with intake air downstream of the compressor. In an LP EGR system, exhaust is drawn from downstream of the turbine and mixed with intake air upstream of the compressor.
The EGR system may be equipped with a compressor recirculation valve (CRV) contained within a CRV passage. When opened, the CRV may serve to reduce compressor surge during certain conditions by recirculating the intake mixture downstream of the compressor back to the intake passage upstream of the compressor.
However, in engines equipped with LP-EGR systems, CRV, compressor bypass flow will contain EGR, and thus contain carbon soot, oil, and water. High volumes of backflow through the CRV passage may allow the EGR containing air to reach the intake air filter, fouling and causing premature failure of the air filter, particularly for systems with a small volume between the air filter and the compressor. This is of particular concern as engines equipped with LP-EGR systems may operate close to compressor surge conditions, requiring high volumes of backflow during conditions of acceleration or high load immediately followed by sudden deceleration.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issues and have devised numerous approaches to at least partially address them. In one example, a method for controlling air flow through a compressor recirculation passage, comprising: during a first condition: reducing air flow through the compressor recirculation passage based on a margin, the margin based on a rate of air flow at a compressor inlet, a rate of air flow through the compressor recirculation passage, and a rate of EGR flow. In this way, the CRV recirculation flow may be controlled to be less than the amount that could potentially backflow into an air filter disposed in the air intake passage, thus preventing EGR contained in the CRV recirculation flow from fouling the air filter with soot, oil and water.
In another example, a system for an engine, comprising: a turbocharger comprising a compressor arranged in an intake passage and a turbine arranged in an exhaust passage; a low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system including an EGR passage coupling the exhaust passage with the intake passage upstream of the compressor; a compressor recirculation passage coupling the intake passage downstream of the compressor with the intake passage upstream of the compressor; a controller holding instructions to reduce air flow through the compressor recirculation passage based on a margin, the margin based on a rate of air flow at a compressor inlet, subtracting a rate of air flow through the compressor recirculation passage, and further subtracting a rate of EGR flow through the EGR passage. In this way, the system will reduce the amount of EGR containing CRV recirculation flow that may enter the air intake passage, despite engine compartmental restrictions that limit the volume of the air intake. Reducing this amount may allow for use of the EGR system while limiting the concentration of contaminants that may foul an air filter disposed in the air intake passage.
In yet another example, a method for an engine, comprising: during a first condition where a compressor recirculation valvecompressor recirculation valve is open: measuring a rate of an air flow at a compressor inlet; measuring a rate of an air flow through a compressor recirculation passage; measuring a rate of an EGR flow through a low-pressure EGR passage; determining a value for a margin based on current values for the rate of air flow at the compressor inlet, the rate of air flow through the compressor recirculation passage, and the rate of EGR flow through the low-pressure EGR passage; closing the compressor recirculation valvecompressor recirculation valve when the value for the margin is less than a threshold. In this way, air pressure and air/gas flow rates in the air intake and EGR systems of an engine may be continuously monitored and adjusted based on engine operating conditions so as to prevent large volume backflow events that may result in EGR containing gas fouling components disposed in the air intake system, such as an air filter.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.